dua pagi
by alayyae
Summary: Bagi Ochako, dini hari adalah waktunya untuk mengenal orang lain dan diri sendiri, jauh lebih dalam.


**d** ua pagi

 **m** y hero academia (c) kohei horikoshi

 **w** arning: _ooc_ dan _typo_

.

* * *

.

"Astaga," ujarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi. "Ini jam dua pagi! Masa harus lapar sekarang, sih?"

Ia melirik ke segala penjuru kamarnya, berharap menemukan sisa camilan yang biasanya ia stok setiap bulan. Nampaknya sudah habis, karena kedua matanya hanya menemukan kehampaan. Ia menghela nafas, karena dirinya hanya bisa pergi ke _HeroMart_ (1) besok sore seusai kelas, sedangkan perutnya menggerutu manja minta dikasihani.

Dengan malas ia mengucek kedua matanya, kemudian menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Ochako langsung mengenakan sandal rumah _unicorn_ kesukaannya— _kado ulang tahun yang ia dapatkan tahun lalu dari kedua orangtuanya_ —dan bergegas menuju dapur. Tubuhnya lunglai, butuh asupan gula. Namun tentu saja Ochako cukup beradab untuk tidak menelan gula tanpa memprosesnya.

Diliriknya rak tempat menyimpan bahan-bahan makanan, berharap Sato menyimpan beberapa.

"Uraraka?"

Ada suara memanggilnya dari sisi _dorm_ laki-laki. Suaranya terdengar akrab, dan membuat Ochako merasa tenang karena ia tahu orang ini selalu siap untuk membantu kawan-kawannya.

"Oh, Iida!"

"Kenapa bangun jam segini?"

"Aku lapar, kamu sendiri?" jawab Ochako yang gemas melihat lawan bicaranya selalu menggerakkan tangannyadengan heboh.

"Aku haus," sang ketua kelas mengangkat botol air yang kosong. Ia kemudian mengernyit bingung.

"Memangnya kamu mau makan apa jam dua pagi begini?"

Iida Tenya memiliki jadwal makan yang sangat ketat, dan ia selalu memperhatikan apa yang ia makan. Tidak terlalu banyak gula, tentunya. Ia harus mendapatkan keseimbangan dari apa yang ia masukan ke dalam sistem percernaannya. Dari mana lagi ia dapatkan massa ototnya sekarang selain dari makan dan olahraga teratur?

" _Tsk tsk tsk_ , Iida! Lapar itu tidak kenal waktu! Lagi pula, lihat ini," Ochako menunjukkan telapak tangannya yang gemetaran ke arah Tenya yang berjalan mendekatinya, "Tanganku suka gemetaran kalau asupan gulaku kurang."

Sang ketua kelas menaruh botol kosong ke atas meja dapur, kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan penuh rasa bersalah, "Maaf! Seharusya aku lebih mengerti kalau kebutuhan diet setiap orang itu berbeda-beda!"

Tenya langsung menegakkan badannya dan bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri, kedua tangannya ikut bergerak dengan _heboh_ "Benar juga! sebagai _hero_ harusnya aku lebih punya empati dengan orang lain. Kupikir selama ini apa yang aku punya itu sudah cukup. Masa mengerti kebutuhan dasar orang lain saja aku tidak bisa?"

Ochako tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Iida memang sangat bernafsu untuk menjadi _Hero_ sampai-sampai hal kecil saja ia telaah. "Tidak apa-apa, kok! Tapi…,"

"Tapi?"

"Aku lapar, butuh _comfort food_ tapi gak tahu harus bikin apa. Mau bantu aku, gak?"

Tenya mengerjapkan kedua matanya, kemudian mengangguk mantap, "Aku siap menebus dosa-dosaku atas ketidakpahamanku sebelumnya. Aku minta maaf, Uraraka!"

"Iida!" Ochako sangat gemas dan tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Sepertinya keanehan seorang Iida Tenya adalah salah satu daya tariknya yang kuat.

" _It's fine_ , rasanya aku ingin sekali membangunkan Sato untuk membuatkanku kue, tapi ini jam dua pagi dan aku tidak mungkin membangunkannya, kan?"

Tenya terkaget, seakan ada sengatan listrik yang menyetrumnya. Ia seperti orang tersesat yang baru saja mendapat pencerahan dari pemuka agama, "Kamu jenius, Uraraka! _Hero_ memang harus menggunakan sumber daya yang ada dan tidak boleh selalu mengharapkan _reinforcement_ dari Hero lainnya—"

Ochako hanya menggeleng gemas dan membiarkan Tenya tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Sepertinya ia harus nekat dan menelan gula itu langsung saja. Persetan dengan kue, Ochako sudah telalu gemetaran untuk berpikir jernih.

 _Dan lagi, memangnya seorang Iida Tenya tahu apa perihal kue?_ Ochako membatin sendiri, berniat untuk meraih sebungkus gula dari lemari dapur. Ia mengendikkan bahunya cuek, tidak mengindahkan Iida yang masih sibuk tenggelam dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Kalau Uraraka suka kue cokelat, gak?"

Uraraka tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"I—iida bisa bisa bikin kue?!" tanyanya, gagap.

"Aku yakin tidak seenak buatan Sato," jawabnya sambil berjalan ke arah lemari dapur, kemudian ke arah lemari es untuk mengecek persediaan bahan, "Kakakku, Tensei, dulu sering membuatkanku ini."

"Oh ya?"

Ada senyum yang jarang mampir pada wajah Tenya, "Memang kucing-kucingan sih, karena tidak baik untuk dietku. Aku suka merengek karena tidak dibelikan cokelat yang banyak gulanya, dan Ibu melarangnya juga."

Ochako mengerjapkan kedua matanya, "Aku terkejut kamu tidak melaporkan perbuatan kakakmu ke ibumu. Itu kan melanggar peraturan, Iida!"

Yang dituduh hanya bisa tertawa kecil, jarang sekali ia tunjukkan, "Hanya sesekali saja, kok!"

Gadis itu sadar bahwa dini hari membuat kebanyakan orang melepaskan pertahanannya, yang berdiri tegak ketika matahari muncul dan menguasai hari. Ia menyukainya, Tenya yang terlihat lebih informal dan jauh lebih luwes. Bagi Ochako, dini hari adalah waktunya untuk mengenal orang lain dan diri sendiri, jauh lebih dalam.

Tenya mengeluarkan mentega dan susu dari dalam kulkas, kemudian mengambil tepung, gula, bubuk dan keping cokelat dari lemari dapur. Ia meletakkan semua bahan di atas meja, dan mengambil dua _mug—miliknya dan Ochako_ —kemudian melelehkan enam sendok mentega menggunakan _microwave_.

Ochako memperhatikannya dengan serius. Jujur saja, ia berasa bersalah telah meremehkan Tenya walaupun hanya di dalam pikirannya saja. Sesekali ia juga mengambil keping cokelat milik Sato untuk dimakan langsung.

"Jangan! Kotor!" pekik Tenya yang langsung menampik jemari Ochako.

"Aku lapar!" Ochako terdengar jauh lebih galak ketimbang ketua kelasnya. Tenya hanya menghela nafas, kemudian bergegas untuk mengambil sebuah mangkuk kecil dan menaruh beberapa sendok keping cokelat di atasnya.

"Kamu mau lebih banyak cokelat di dalam kuenya?"

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk, mulutnya penuh dengan coklat.

Kini Tenya sibuk dengan kue-di-dalam- _mug_ miliknya, yang Ochako tidak pernah lihat sebelumnya. Ini ide brilian, _multi-millionaire breakthrough!_ Bisa dijadikan bisnis yang khusus ditargetkan untuk orang-orang kelaparan namun tak mau repot seperti dirinya.

Tenya memasukkan empat sendok makan tepung terigu ke dalam masing-masing mug. Memperhatikan wajah Tenya yang serius itu, Ochako jadi pangling sendiri. Padahal hanya membuat kue jadi-jadian, tapi sang ketua kelas terlihat sangat khidmat menunaikan tugasnya.

Sayangnya, Ochako tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang sedang dilakukannya kini. Ia terlalu fokus betapa perawakan Tenya terlihat menarik bagi murid SMA seumurnya. Ditambah lagi Tenya terlihat berbeda tanpa kacamata. Walaupun sekarang Todoroki satu-satunya pemegang gelar _pretty boy_ di kelas 1A, agaknya Ochako kurang setuju. Seharusnya _—ini hanya pendapat Ochako, mungkin—_ Tenya juga layak mendapatkan gelar itu.

Tenya, anehnya, memiliki daya tarik yang membuat Ochako pangling.

Kemudian ia menggeleng, dan menepuk kedua pipinya kuat-kuat. Tidak seharusnya ia berperasaan seperti ini. Ia tidak boleh menghancurkan hubungan pertemanannya dengan Tenya hanya karena perasaan tidak jelas yang muncul pada jam dua pagi.

Ochako hanya mengernyit bingung, karena sejujurnya, bukan kali ini saja ia merasakannya detak jantungnya terasa begitu kencang ketika sedang bersama Tenya.

Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini hanyalah _friendly crush_. Ochako harus mengakui bahwa dirinya dan Tenya memang mempercayai satu sama lain, dan Ochako memang sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Tenya sebanyak-banyaknya, tapi itu wajar pada sebuah pertemanan, kan?

"Uraraka!" panggil Tenya membuyarkan lamunannya, memamerkan senyum manis yang sangat jarang terlihat pada jam sekolah, "Sudah jadi, nih!"

"I—imutnya..."

Tenya tampaknya mendengar gumaman Ochako yang tidak sengaja keluar dari mulutnya, wajahnya memerah ketika sadar bahwa wajah lawan bicaranya juga memerah, "Apanya yang imut, Uraraka?"

"K—Kuenya!" potong Ochako dengan panik, "Maksudku kuenya!"

"Oh!" Tenya mengehela nafas, "Walaupun bagiku kue ini hanya terlihat cokelat dan membosankan, tapi baiklah kalau kamu berpendapat begitu."

Dengan canggung, Tenya menyodorkan _mug_ milik Ochako yang berisi dengan kue cokelat buatannya. Definisi sempurna dari _comfort food_ , dan Ochako tidak dapat menyangkal bahwa kue ini _juga_ terlihat begitu menggoda.

Ochako makan dengan lahap, berusaha untuk melumat rasa malu karena ketahuan bergumam. Sedangkan Tenya duduk di depannya, berusaha memakan kue yang baru saja ia buat. Namun perhatiannya begitu teralih dengan gadis yang duduk di depannya.

Begitu menggemaskan, Tuhan, bahkan cara Ochako memegang sendok seperti anak kecil membuatnya pusing. Tenya tidak mengerti perasaannya sendiri. Seharusnya perasaan suka tidak boleh muncul di dalam benakknya. Ia terus-terusan menampik selama beberapa bulan kenal dengan Ochako.

"Tidak makan, Iida?" tanya Ochako yang sudah setengah jalan, wajahnya dihiasi senyum dengan beberapa noda cokelat, "Ini enak, loh! Aku kaget kamu bisa bikin kue seperti ini!"

Tenya menelan ludah. _Gawat_ , batinnya. Ada rasa yang membuat dadanya pengap.

"Aku gak keberatan kalau kamu mau lagi, di lain waktu."

"Walaupun jam dua pagi?"

"Walaupun jam dua pagi," tidak lupa dibumbui dengan gerakan tangannya yang khas.

"Keren, ketua kelas!" tawa Ochako memenuhi ruang dapur. Terdengar sangat manis di kuping Tenya, membuatnya ikut tersenyum. Tidak biasanya ia kehilangan kontrol atas perasaannya. Terlebih lagi, ia dikenal sebagai murid yang sangat kaku, seharusnya ia dapat dengan mudah menyingkirkan perasaan yang membuatnya sesak ini.

Ia sudah sangat bersyukur bisa berteman dekat dengan Izuku dan Ochako, ia tidak mau mempertaruhkan pertemanannya hanya karena perasaanya sendiri.

Namun, tidak dapat dipungkiri, ia menginginkan gadis itu untuk mengetahui perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam. Ia menginginkan lebih—terutama perhatian Ochako yang terus berlabuh kepada Midoriya, bukan dirinya.

Tenya ingin lebih daripada yang ia miliki sekarang.

Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, berharap ini bukanlah hal impulsif semata. Tenya tak tahan lagi dengan perasaan sesak yang kerap menghantuinya.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Ochako mengangguk setuju, "Aku juga menyukainya! Kuenya, kan? Ini enak, Iida! Aku kepikiran kalau aku tidak jadi _professional hero_ , aku akan berjualan kue ini, hanya kalau kamu mau berbagi resepnya—"

"Uraraka."

Kini Ochako tertawa bingung, terlebih lagi setelah mendengar nada bicara Tenya yang sangat serius.

"Aku? Hahaha?" tawanya semakin terdengar bingung. Besar kemungkinannya ia salah dengar, mungkin ia mengidap penyakin budeg di jam-jam tertentu saja, entahlah.

"Ini jam dua pagi, Iida. Kamu ngantuk, ya?"

"Maaf, sudah berbulan-bulan aku tahan," raut wajah Tenya berubah gelisah, sepertinya bingung dengan apa yang ia sendiri lakukan, dan juga tidak siap dengan penolakan yang akan ia terima.

"Aku tahu kamu menyukai Midoriya. Aku hanya ingin mengutarakan perasaanku, karena selama ini tertahan dan tidak enak kutanggung sendirian. Jadi, kuharap pertamanan kita tidak berakhir setelah aku mengatakan ini."

Tenya mengambil _mug_ miliknya, dan hendak bergegas kembali ke kamarnya. Perasaannya bercampur aduk, namun ia yakin dapat menghilangkan rasa ketidakpastian ini dengan tidur. Ia rutin melakukannya. Sudah berbulan-bulan, lagian.

"Tenya—maksudku, Iida! Apalah!" Ochako meninggalkan mugnya di atas meja dan berlari menyusul Tenya yang hendak meninggalkannya.

"Tunggu!"

Lelaki itu berbalik arah, kemudian menundukkan badannya meminta maaf dengan kaku, "Aku harusnya terima, apapun jawabanmu. Walaupun aku sudah tahu karena aku selalu mengamatimu."

Ochako membiarkan seluruh jarinya bersentuhan, kemudian membuat dirinya melayang agar setara dengan wajah Tenya yang terlihat sangat bingung. Sedangkan sang ketua kelas terlihat terkejut dan mengambil selangkah mundur, tidak siap dengan apa yang gadis ini akan lakukan kepadanya.

"Berarti pengamatanmu salah, Tenya!"

Tenya terlihat tidak percaya. Ia mematung, memperhatikan wajah Ochako yang terlihat sungguh-sungguh, dan tidak kalah merahnya dengan piyama yang ia kenakan.

"Aku harap yang kamu katakan tadi bukan sekedar mengigau," ujarnya, sembari berusaha melempar pandangannya ke lain arah selain pandangan Tenya, "Karena aku juga menyukaimu."

Tenya terlihat terkejut mendengar salah satu kata yang terdengar asing di kehidupannya, ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk memastikan bahwa ini bukan mimpi semata.

"Tunggu, berarti kita pacaran?!"

"Loh, memangnya kamu tidak mau?!"

Ochako tidak kalah kagetnya. Masih melayang di udara, ia menutup wajah dengan telapak tangannya. Malu rasanya bila ia selama ini salah mengerti apa yang Tenya katakan. Kini ia melayang semakin tinggi, rasanya ia ingin ditelan saja oleh langit-langit ruangan.

Tangannya bergerak semakin tidak karuan, "M—maksudku, tentu saja, pacaran, hahaha. Hanya kalau kau mau, aku tidak memaksa."

"Berhenti membuatku jantungan!" pekik Ochako, gemas. Ia kembali melayang mendekati Tenya sembari mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tapi, Midoriya?"

"Aku tidak menyukainya," Ochako menjulurkan lidahnya, kesal, "Aku hanya mengaguminya sebagai teman."

Dengan canggung, Tenya mengangguk "Oh, oke."

"Kok cuma oke?"

"Harusnya apa, Uraraka?"

"Harusnya," Ochako berusaha menirukan suaranya Tenya, lengkap dengan gestur tangannya yang menjadi ciri khas Tenya, "Baik, Ochako! Sebagai ketua kelas, aku akan menjadi pacar yang baik! Sebagai h _ero_ , aku akan selalu memberikan yang _plus ultra_!"

Tenya adalah murid teladan yang selalu mendapatkan nilai tinggi di seluruh pelajaran. Namun, sesuatu yang seperti ini tidak pernah ia pelajari sebelumnya. Tentu saja ia bisa merujuk kembali mengenai hal ini ke _Google_ , mungkin sehabis ini. Dilihatnya Ochako yang masih melayang di depannya, tersenyum menunggu apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Sang kedua kelas mengangkat salah satu tangannya, mulutnya masih terasa kaku, "Bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan nama depan?"

"Tentu saja, Tenya!"

"Kalau memelukmu?"

Tanpa disuruh, Ochako memeluknya dengan erat, "Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?"

Tenya hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis itu dengan kaku. Sesekali mencubit lengannya sendiri untuk memastikan bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi. Ochako hanya bisa tertawa melihat kekasih barunya yang seperti robot, kebingungan. Ia melepas pelukannya, dan mempersempit jarak di antara wajah mereka berdua.

"Aku tahu kamu akan bertanya apa selanjutnya," goda Ochako, membuat Tenya gelagapannya. Dituntunnya lelaki itu mendekati meja dapur.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kutanyakan selanjutnya," Tenya megendikkan bahunya tanda tidak tahu. Ia mengerucutkan kedua telapak tangannya, kemudian menabrakkan kepada satu sama lain, "Maksudmu, itu?"

Ia tidak habis pikir dengan Tenya yang begitu menggemaskan, rasanya ia beruntung sekali, " _Itu_ , Tenya. Tidak mau, ya?"

"P—pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?" Tenya berusaha membalikkan kalimat kekasihnya, walaupun masih gelagapan. Rasa kantuk tergantikan dengan adrenalin yang membuncah, setengah tidak percaya kalau hal ini benar-benar terjadi. Diraihnya pinggang Ochako— _dengan kaku_ —kemudian ia memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat.

Ciuman pertamanya begitu ceroboh, terburu-buru, dan tentu saja gelap.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Ochako melepaskan ciumannya, mendorong Tenya dengan pelan. Tenya hanya berdiri di sana terlihat kikuk, takut melakukannya dengan salah. Gadis itu hanya menggeleng kecewa dengan perlakuan kekasihnya.

"Kita tidak boleh melakukan di aula, kan, Tenya?" Ochako acap kali mengusik Tenya hanya karena ia menyukai reaksinya, "Seperti yang biasa kamu katakan."

Dengan bersungut-sungut, Tenya mengawasi keadaan sekitar dengan sigap sebelum akhirnya kembali melumat habis bibir mungil kekasih barunya.

"Gak apa-apa, Ochako. Gak ada yang lihat."

.

* * *

.

(1) _HeroMart_ : maafin saya ngarang hahaha

.

* * *

.

 _Note(s):_ Alayya kurang asupan, seperti biasa. Sebagai pecinta _rarepair_ , yang beginian mah udah cepil. _Also_ , semoga menikmati ceritanya :) menerima kritik dan saran dengan senang hati! _Request_ cerita? Boleh banget! Menerima **_rare_ atau _crack pair_** untuk yang kurang asupan, because _**I FEEL U**_. Tapi khusus _**fandom** **my hero academia + attack on titan**_ , karena yang lain kayaknya kurang mampu. Ditunggu ya!


End file.
